The Race
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: When a group of friends are about to be seprated because of highschool are forced to go up against eachother in a race through diffrent worlds will their friendship save them or will it kill end?Kingdom Hearts,Bleach and lots of anime! A MUST READ! REVIEW
1. Meet Lori

Yes this story may seem stupid but it was fun to write! And yes I was watching drive while typing this so if you see some things like in the show don't blame me! Ok in this story we will go to three different anime worlds. In each one a team will be emilated! If your last you'll be forced to suffer the punishment.

* * *

A thirteen year old girl was running through a freshly cut field. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It was completely peaceful. This girl was running towards her friends in the back of the field. In her hand was some type of box and for some reason it seemed like her friends really wanted it. However, as she got closer to her friends the weather began to change. It went from a beautiful sunny day to a freak rain shower in seconds. The grayish green clouds swirled around the sky but she kept running. The closer to her friends she got the more she saw that they weren't moving. In a pure state of panic she sprinted to them. She found them froze solid in a silver coating. Everyone of them were frozen but one. This girl lowered body was covered in the goo and it was climbing north to coat her.

" Katie!" the girl yelled " What happened to you? "

" Lori, listen to me!" Katie said as the goo reached up to her chest " You must win the race, or this will be our fates "

" Race?" Lori asked confused

" Yes, the race to " at that point Katie mouth was covered

" RACE TO WHERE!" Lori screamed

All Lori could hear was a very weak " GO " from Katie before the goo fully covered her.

End of Dream

" KATIE!" Lori yelled getting up with a start " Oh it was just a dream." Lori then looked over to her clock which was for some reason on the floor " 8:15! I'M GOING TO MISS THE BUS!"

Lori attempted to run out of her twin bed and to the one right next to it which her outfit for the day was laid out, but something was wrong. SHE WAS ON THE FLOOR! Looking around she knew this wasn't her room. It had a queen sized bed with a fancy red sheets and in front of her laying on the floor was a computer. ( AN: I destroyed my computer desk one night while on a sugar rush, with Katie! )

" Aw Man, I must have fallen asleep in front of the computer while on fanfiction last night!" she ran out her guest room and down the stairs. The good news was that her fans with Prince and a Servant weren't going to skin her alive because her lack of updates, the bad news was she was really late. Really unlucky for her, she wasn't really balanced in the morning, or anytime for that matter. While running down her steps she tripped on one of the steps falling face first down the steps. Once she hit her floor her pure cotton pjs and slide right across the floor and hit her head on her family's water cooler. The water jug became swinging back in forth treating to fall.

" Oh God no" she muttered praying it wouldn't fall. Unlucky for her God wasn't really on her side this morning. The jug fell over and water sparied all over her. Her blue PS were now see through, and if one of the many perverts in her neighborhood saw this he would get the worst nosebleed of his life.

" Why me!" she complained getting up on the wet floor. Trying to not slip she ran towards her room. Her room was nothing to brag about, her mom had like a 60 year old design her room. It was boring beyond all compare but since she basically lived upstairs who really cares. In one minute flat ( AN: yes I have timed how it takes me to get dress ) she changed out of her pjs and into her outfit for the day. She was wearing a black shirt that hugged her slowly forming curves perfectly, brown cargo pants and gray sneckers with a purple outline. Her black braids were tied for once back into a ponytail. Her scar in the middle of her forehead stared at her laughing.

" Stupid brother" she muttered while applying her acne cream. (AN: You'll see the connection between the scar and my brother soon enough ) Looking at herself she remember want her friend Kitty would say if she saw her, she would say the she's the three bs. Beautiful, bold and black. With that done she grabbed her green bag and her flute case and ran out the door.

Lori lived in one of those neighborhoods that was always for some reason called " Where the rich people live." She never knew why people thought she was rich, heck she wasn't in anyway shape, way or form rich. However when you live in a mini community like this one she could understand. Running through the streets and people's lawns Lori arrived just in time to see her bus just about to leave.

The bad news was that her bus driver was basically blind! Her bus driver drove right past her without even seeing her, and the kids on the bus made no efforts to stop her.

" Stupid snobby rich kids!" Lori muttered under her breath. Lucky for her, it would have to past her again to leave the neighborhood. You see the next stop was made the bus completely turn around, and come through the back entrance of the neighborhood, so it would have to past her once more. So Lori did just what any girl who had a huge science test that day would do, she waited. And three minutes later her bus came back again and this time actually saw her. As the bus rolled to a stop Lori picked up her stuff and walked over. The huge glass sliding doors opened letting her in.

" I'm so sorry!" her bus driver said

" It's ok" Lori just brushed it off like the other six times this year she almost got left behind. Walking back to seat seven left she sat down and put her legs up on the set having it all to herself.

" Where were you?" her friend Shorttae asked sitting right behind her. Shorttae was a big girl. She was a black and proud. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue army jacket and a matching blue army pants.

" Yeah I thought that I would be suck with her all day" K said next to in seat eight right. K and Shorttae are sisters but you wouldn't know that by looking at them. K's real name was Khadijah but that was too hard for Lori to pronounce so she just says K. She was a skinny runner, and always has her really short black hair in a high ponytail. She's funny but sometimes has a big mouth and says things at the wrong time which get's, her in trouble sometimes.

" I missed the bus the first time around, why didn't you guys stop her! Didn't you see me I was right in front of you!" Lori complained

" Sorry Luke and Alex were fighting and that kinda had our attention" K said blunty

" Yeah" Lori huffed " Thanks a lot"

The bus ride was for the most part quiet seeing how it was Wednesday and everyone was still trying to catch up with the sleep they lost on Tuesday's teen night. When they finally reached, their goal nearly everyone groaned and climbed out of their seats and onto school grounds.

" Oh well look on the bright side, guys" Lori said trying to be positive

" What brightside?" Shorttae asked walking slowly towards school

" This is the second to last day of school!" Lori said

" Yeah and we'll be freshmen next year!" Shorttae said perking up

" That works for you guys, but I'm still 6th grade!" K complained

" Aw" Lori said patting K's head " Poor little K is going to be suck here for another two years!"

" Get your hand off of me!" K said slapping Lori's hand off her head " Besides I'm the same age as you!"

" That's because you started late and I started early!" Lori said but then saw K's death glare " I'm going to drop out my flute at the band room"

" Yeah that might be a smart choice " Shorttae said as Lori ran off to the band room. Lori's school isn't like most middle schools. It's actually eight buildings. There's the band/ chorus room, the gym / Agriculture lab, the ESE classes, the library, the eight grade building, the seventh grade building, the sixth grade building and the Cafe/ auditorium building. So by the time Lori managed to get to the band room she only had enough time to put her flute away and maybe get something at breakfast.

" Stupid stinking late bus!" Lori muttered before walking into the band room.

" GOTCHA!" was all she heard before she was meet with hands tickling her right on her worst tickle spot, her sides.

" Man note to self, never let your friends figure out where your tickle spot is" was all she thought about as they keep poking her in the sides

" MIMI!" Lori yelled between laughs " Stop!"

" Fine!" Mimi huffed before putting her hands down from Lori's sides.

" Thank you, Mimi" Lori said looking straight at the girl. Mimi's real name was actually Amanda but she just preferred Mimi. She was really shiny, heck she could still fit into a dress she wore when she 8 years old! She's really hyper and if you need someone to get on a sugar rush with she's your girl! She's in 7th grade and she loves to have fun. She has long brown hair which is usually tied into a long braid on the right side of her head. She had really bright blue eyes that popped when she was talking. She was wearing a short green army shorts, a plain green top and slippers.

" Hey Mimi?" Lori said

" What?" Mimi said not really caring

" Aren't you supposed to be in the newsroom?" Lori asked

" OH CRAP!" Mimi yelled before running out the door

* * *

Well here's the first chapter

Angel: Well's there's a good intro into my life

Micah: When will we be introduced!

Angel: The next chapie I promise!

Katie: Review


	2. Lori's Crew

We don't own anything so don't ask! STINKING REVIEW PLEASE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mimi can be so forgetful " Lori said walking over to her band locker. She bent down to open her locker with was for some strange reason on floor, when she sensed someone behind her. Turning around she saw two people standing behind her. One a friend and one a hot foe.

" Hey Julie" Lori said smiling then turned and frown " Adam "

" Hey Lori have you seen Mimi?" Julie asked. Julie was a skater girl. She's only been in a dress once and that was for Mimi's batmizfa ( AN: Jewish girl's 13th b-day ), but even then she was forced against her will to do so (AN: Like I was, by my mom! ). She also loves Invader Zim, and she thinks anime is cool. She has really long blonde hair, brown eyes and she's taller than Lori.

" Yeah she went to the newsroom " Lori said

" Thanks" Adam said turning around on his heel and walking out the door with Julie. Adam for some strange reason hated Lori. Ever since she made friends with his sister, Mimi, he had hated her. He's very protective of his sister but always makes fun of her. He is the definition of teachers pet gone mad! He'll do anything to get a good grade. He was taller then Lori, by like an inch! He has really pretty shade of blue eyes (AN: NOT THAT I'VE EVER STARED INTO HIS EYES WHILE HE WASN'T LOOKING OR ANYTHING! ), short brown hair and barely noticeable freckles.

Lori waved goodbye to Julie as she left then stuffed her flute into her locker along with her books. Lori then left to get some breakfast. Her hand was about to touch the door knob when the door flew open hitting her right on the nose! (AN: Happen to me six times in the last week! )

" Oww!" she yelled out in pain rubbing her nose tenderly

" Oh, I'm so sorry Lori" a male voice said to next to her

" Oh it's ok " Lori looked up to see her friend Dawn " Dawn , it was nothing "

" Oh great for a second there I thought I hurt you" Dawn said. Dawn was a 6th grader and easily tricked. His family just moved from Korea to America a few years ago and yet his English is already better then Lori's. He's still getting use to American slang though, which offend leads him to misunderstand some things, but he goes on. He's shorter than Lori, has black out of control hair, and his eyes are slightly pointed. Plus he hates it when people call him Chinese or Japanese.

" I got to go get some breakfast!" Lori said running out the door. Lori ran to her school's cafe and got there, in no time flat. However by the time she open the door, the bell rang!

" Super crap!" Lori muttered under her breath knowing all to well you can't buy breakfast after the bell rang. She turned away from the door and began to walk when she saw her half friends Angela. Now Angela and Lori have what some call I'm your friend now I'll hate ya later relationship. One day they are laughing together the next they're hitting one another until their other friend Mel., tells them to stop. That's why Angela and Lori call eachother half-friends. Angela was taller than Lori, had long brown hair which was always tied back into a ponytail and loved lizards. She has a collection of 32 stuffed lizards and knows them each by name. Some people say it weird but Lori and Mel thinks it cool.

" Hey Angela " Lori said finally getting to Angela

" Oh, hi Lori " Angela said looking forward. The two girls walked quietly to first period reading. When they got into the room Lori noticed their friend Mel.

" Hey Mel! " Lori said cheerfully

" Hn " Mel said not really caring. Mel was a tough New Yorker with very little time to waste. She always speaks her mind and when something goes wrong or someone is fighting in our group she's always there yelling at people to shut it. She's also very protective of her friends. If you talk smack about her, she'll yell at you but if you talk smack about her friends, she'll smack you. She has long brown hair that is almost unnaturally curly, brown eyes and tan skin.

First period was boring as usual to Lori. Their teacher is one of the biggest push overs ever! She's very sweet and many of the kids takes her for granted. Once again their teacher, Mrs Scott, didn't pay attention to this and read the kids a story called Copper Sun. It's about a girl in Africa who get's captured and sold in America as a slave. There she meets an indentured servant named Polly and they run away from their owners plantation with a child named Tidbit.

Lori once again paid no attention to the story but pretended she was. Her mind was in a completely different place, her dream. She always believed that sometimes your dreams could tell you something that was going to happen, but hers made no sense to her at all. A race, the fate of her friends? It just didn't add up. Her mind was awaken by the feeling of something shaking her body. She looked up to see her friend Mel and the class gone.

" Gees women, the bell rang and you sit here like a bump on a log!" Mel yelled

" Sorry " Lori said picking up her green bag. The two girls walked through the school chatting about what they expected at their new high school. They waved goodbye and went their different ways. Lori arrived at her second period gym in a few minutes. Walking inside the locker room she found one of her best friends, Micah.

Micah was loud, talkive and always seemed to be on a sugar rush, but we love her anyway! Micah has long brown curly hair that is always tied with a multi-colored scarf. Her skin was tan and clear of pimples. She was taller than Lori and always loved taunting Lori on her shortness. She was wearing a green bike week shirt with tan pants that went to her knees. Lori walked to her locker next to Micah and opened it.

" Hey Micah! " Lori said as Micah turned to her friend

" Hey Lori " Micah said " I can't there is only one day left of school "

" Me neither! Just think in a less than three months we'll be freshmen! " Lori said

Yeah and in a few weeks we'll be separated, Lori thought.

" Man this year went by fast " Micah said slipping her running shoes on

" Yeah, it almost makes you want to redo the whole year " Micah turned to Lori and looked at her in confused " I said almost didn't I ? "

" Yeah, I guess your right " Micah said but then quickly added " For once "

" Hey!" Lori barked " I'm always right! "

" Sure you are " Micah said

'' I hate you " Lori said hands on her hips

" I know " Micah said locking up her locker

Gym was slightly dangerous. The normal gym had been transformed into a bowling lane, a pin pon ball area and a batmitten field! Lori, Micah and Micah's friend Jessica were playing batmitten trying to avoid the off course pin pon balls being hit by their friend Keashi. When gym ended the score was 16 to 23 Lori being the 16. It wasn't her fault it was two against one! Plus Micah for some reason had two rackets! Let's just say that's an accident report waiting to happen.

Micah said bye to Jessica and went inside the locker room with Lori. They got their stuff and ran towards their favorite period of all, science. Their teacher, Mr. Herdanzes , was one of the coolest teachers in the school. One the first day of school he destroyed a penny! He was involved in every field trip in eighth grade so you either knew him or lived under a rock.

The two girls walked into class just as the bell rang. Looking around they saw everyone walking toward their seats. In this class we don't have assigned seating but everyone sits in the same seat everyday so it's like we do anyway. Lori looked towards in her normal seat and saw her other best friend, Katie.

Katie was one of the few people in this school actually shorter than Lori. (AN: Evil tall people! ) She was one of those people who was really smart but just lazy. If she tried she would have skipped at least two grades by now, but do to her laziness she only passes school with a low B average. She is actually a blond and styled like Hinata's hair from Naruto. She was wearing a red Chinese style shirt with gold trimmings and ripped blue jeans.

" Hey Katie " Lori said

" Hey Lor " Katie said as Lori sat down and did one thing Lori hated. She poked Lori's side just below her armpit. Now anyone who knows Lori knows what she does if you poke her right there. She does a combo. of a hiccup and a burp. Which is just want happen. Katie bursted into laughter while Lori covered her mouth and looked around the room to see if anyone heard that. Unlucky for her, she was meet with twenty-three pairs of very confused eyes staring at her.

" Katie, stop making your friend make weird sounds " Mr. Herdanzes said

" Umm " Katie said still holding back her giggles " Ok "

" Let's begin with your final " Mr Herdanzes said as the class groaned at the thought of an advance science final

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: Here you go

Katie and Micah: YAY WE WERE INTRODUCED!

Skittles, Element and Tomboy14: What about us?

Angel: You guys aren't until like the fourth maybe fifth chapter when the jounrey begins

Skittles, Element and Tomboy14: Fine

Skittles and Element: We got to go, bye! ( poofs away )

Angel: I wonder where they went? ( thinks for a moment and then cluches her head in pain ) Thinking during summer vacation is a No-No

Disclaimer Gang: REVIEW!


	3. Lunch and Plans

I don't own anything but I will be having two new siblings very soon. PLEASE REVIEW!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" My brain hurts " Lori complained walking out of science

" Oh come on, Lor it wasn't that hard " Katie said walking next to Lori

" Yeah you can say that cause your, a genius! Your I.Q. is higher then half the teachers here!" Lori complained

" Yah that's true " Katie said

" The only problem is that you're lazy . If you tried you already be in high school by now " Lori said walking with her head down

" Yep " Katie said

" That's so not fair " Lori complained " I work my butt off to get my high B average and you could sleep through class and you could still get an, A "

" Life's not fair " Katie said walking over to the door

" Your telling me, I have a math final next period!" Lori said before running off to math

Math was one of Lori's more boring subjects and annoying ones. Her class was easy in the beginning of the year but went into overdrive in the middle of the year and now Lori has problems keeping up. She trys to pay attention but something or someone always keeps her busy. A very annoying prep sits behind Lori. She's weird, and not in the good way. She keeps asking for a lock of her hair! ( Victoria frightens me )

She tries to tell her to back off and even twisted her arm but she won't leave. The good news was that the class was separated for the final so Victoria was far away from her. The class which was usually loud was quiet because not only did this final was 15 percent of their final grade but most of the kids were failing.

When the bell rang Lori gave her test to Mr. Myers and left for her next class right across the hall. History. What's so interesting about learning about old dead people? Yes, Lori knew that if you didn't learn from the past then you where doomed to repeat it but still! Couldn't Mr. French makes it a little more interesting? Well in a way this class didn't really deserve a fun class. In the twenty-nine students in the class about six of them actually do their work. Lori was one of the six.

Well the boring class didn't really mean anything to Lori cause in this period they went to lunch. Only ten minutes into class Mr French yelled " GO TO LUNCH " and everyone stormed out of the class. While everyone went to the cafe Lori went in the other direction. She stopped outside Miss. Claymore science class and waited. Two minutes later she heard Miss Claymore voice yell " LEAVE! "

To the students that meant, go to lunch. The door flew open and out walked Mel, Nat., Taylor and Alley.

Nat was short. There was no getting around that. She loved glitter and anything that sparkled. Her dark brown hair was tied up into a messy bun with small braids coming off of it. She was wearing a pink shirt with glitter all over it, ripped jeans and black gloves with the finger cut off.

Taylor was tall and Nat's best friend. She loved everything, mainly hugs. She always wore her light brown hair down and once in a while threw in a few clips. She was wearing a light blue green jacket with a white tee and jeans.

Alley was loud and blonde. She always laugh unless you ticked her off. Then she's just scary. Her short blond hair basically did what it wanted as it graced down to her shoulders. She was wearing a black jacket with pick trimmings, a blue shirt with a monkey on it and jeans.

" Hey guys " Lori said cheerfully

'' Hey " the girls all said walking towards the cafe

" WAIT FOR ME!" a voice yelled after them

Lori turned around, and saw her friend Whitney running towards her. Whitney was a big girl. She also had this weird thing with her hair. She would dye it nearly every week! Lori wasn't even sure what her natural hair color was! Right now her hair was a reddish brown and it was layered. She had a birthmark right of her lips. She was wearing a red jacket with a white shirt that said " I'm in shape! Round is a shape " and ripped blue jeans.

" Thanks for waiting for me!" Whitney said mainly looking at Alley

" Sorry " Alley said sheepishly '' I'm hungry "

" Fine let's go!" Whitney said walking off toward the cafe.

When the girls finally got to the cafe they all went to get lunch. Whitney went to get a salad, Mel and Lori went to get a burger and Alley, Nat and Taylor went to get chicken nuggets.

When the girls got to the lunch table they had saw their other friends Micah, Katie, Shorttae and Mimi( who had snuck over from the seventh grade tables ). Lori sat down next to Mimi and looked down at her food.

" MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE FRESHMEN!" Micah yelled

" Damn women quiet down!" Mel said covering her ears

" Sorry " Micah said sheepishly " But still I can't believe it "

" I can't believe that you guys are leaving me! Why does all my friends have to be in eighth grade!" Mimi complained " Couldn't at least one of you guys been held back!?"

" Sorry Mimi " Lori said hugging Mimi which Mimi quickly hugged back

" I should be mad at you the most! You're only five months older then me and your gradating with a high B average " Mimi said looking at Lori

" Hey is it really my fault my hometown in C.T. started kids a year earlier then down here? " Lori said trying to get out of Mimi's grip

" Yes, it is " Mimi said nearly strangling Lori " I'm going to miss you guys!"

" Mimi, I need air " Lori said trying to pry off the seventh grader

" Fine" Mimi said letting go as Lori took an over dramatic breath making every girl at the table laugh

" Man, I'm going to miss you " Micah said reminding the girls about something important

" I'm going to miss you too, man I hate zoning!" Lori barked

" Your right we're going to be seprated next year " Katie said staring down at her tray

" Well who's going to Sea?" Mel asked

Lori, Alley, Nat, Taylor and Mel all raised her hands.

" And who's going to Main?" Katie asked

Whitney, Katie and Micah all raised there hands. To Lori and Mel this sucked. Micah and Katie were Lori's best friends and Whitney was Mel's best friend. The worst part was the fact that Lori was zoned for Main and Whitney was zoned for Sea. Their parents just didn't want them going to that school so they signed them up for another school!

" This sucks " Mel said staring down at her tray

" Well look on the brightside!" Lori said trying to lighten the mood

" What brightside?! " Alley said ticked

" There's always email and phone, we can still keep in touch " Lori said

" Yeah but for how long?" Mel said coldly

Lori didn't know how to answer this. Being the daughter of a traveling nurse she always was saying goodbye but it didn't make it any easier. She always tried to keep in touch with her friends but none of them worked out, but one. Her best friend Amanda was the only person who she could keep in touch with. However even a year later Lori still had doubts about how long it would last.

" Well at least we have the end of the year pool party at my house tonight " Lori said

" Yeah your right " Micah said

" Yay! Two times in one day, I'm on fire!" Lori yelled cheerfully

" Well don't think it will last, your little brain will give out soon " Micah said laughing

" I hate you!" Lori growled

" I know " Micah said cheerfully

Deep in a World Next to Darkness

Two men in dark hoods stood next to each other looking at a clock tower. The darkness made it hard to see but this didn't seem to bother the men. The only light came from the moon, which for some strange reason wasn't round. It was shaped like a heart.

" You know Saix, don't you think we should replace those who conspired against us " one of the men said

" That's a lot of talk for someone who helped them " the man named Saix said

" Oh come one you and I both know that we need to replace those guys " the other man said

" Please Axel, even if we could where would we find such strong hearts that they would maintain their body and soul's after they become heartless?" Saix asked

" We'll find someone " Axel said walking away

" We?" Saix questioned

" Yes, we" Axel said walking towards the castle

" I have a feeling we're going to regret this soon " Saix mumbled while following Axel

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: YAY I LOVE THAT GAME!

Manda: Am I really the only friend that you left behind that you still keep in touch with?

Angel: Yep ( glompes Manda ) Cause you're my best friend!

Micah and Katie: HEY

Angel: One of my best Friends!

Micah and Katie: Thank you

Manda: REVIEW!


	4. Axel's Plans

Well here you go! I think I going to order some pizza

* * *

" Axel are you sure this is wise?" Saix asked

" Nope " Axel said right before knocking on the door infront of him. Another man walked out and wore the same black cloke the others wore expect his hood was down. The man had blond hair that shot straight up and had a few stranes out, blue green eyes and a cocky smile. In his hand was a large guiter like weapon. The bas was shaped like a blue heart with pink trimmings. The silver guiter strings went up the curved neck and stopped at the top where it was pointed into three spikes.

" What do you want?" the man said slightly unsure

" We're going to find people to replace the traitors and we need your help " Axel told him

" Fine I'll help just let me sleep " he said right before slamming the door in Axel's face. Saix was caught completely off gaurd about why he would ask him to help.

" Axel " Saix said " Why would you ask Demyx to help us? He's the worst fighter here!" Saix nearly yelled

" That's the point " Axel said walking off

All Saix could do was sigh and go to his room " We are so fadding into darkness " he muttered while walking.

Back to the Girls

For the whole day Lori seemed to be in a daze. She couldn't stop thinking of all the stupid things her and her friends had done. Running around the school like manics, sugar highs and even their class projects. It had all come and gone and nothing could bring it back. By the time she hand gotten to seventh period, Band, she was completely out of it.

Her friend Mimi could sense something was wrong. She kept looking over at Lori who had her head on the music stand as if it was a pillow.

" What's wrong?" Mimi asked pretending to listen to Mr. Young

" Nothing " Lori said silently

" Oh come on, you have problems written all over her face " Mimi said

" Nothing is wrong, Mimi, now leave me alone " Lori said turning her head over on it's side and away from Mimi

" Tell me " Mimi demaned

" Fine " Lori sighed " I have two problems actually "

" What?" Mimi asked

" One, my two best friends are leaving me " Lori said staring down at her stand

" That's one of my problems " Mimi said quietly

" Two, I had this weird dream " Lori said

" What kind of dream " Mimi asked

" I'm not sure " Lori said " All I really remember is that I had a box and I had to save my friends. There was also a race and the fate of everyone was in my hands "

" Sounds like a bunch of crap to me " Mimi said putting her head on her stand

" I know, but you know me I always think that my dreams have some kind of message for me " Lori said with a sigh " I just wish I could figure out what it meant "

" Lori, this was most likely some random dream you had " Mimi said " Remember the one with the giant chocolate pit?"

" Oh don't remind me, I think I got a cavety from that dream " Lori said making Mimi giggle

" My point is " Mimi said still trying to get rid of the giggles " you shouldn't be stressing about this Lor "

" Thanks Mimi " Lori said

" Oh and Lori " Mimi said suddenly

" Yeah?" Lori said

" You and your friends will be ok, you guys are best friends for life right?" Mimi asked

" Yeah we are " Lori said " But for how much longer?"

World Next to Darkness

" How do you suppose we find these strong hearts?" Saix asked as Axel stood infront of the computer

" I don't know, what do you expect that we find a site full of people!" Axel said punching the computer with his fists when a site appeared on the computer " What's this?"

The site that appeared was a site we all know and love called Fanfiction.

" I think that might have been Marluxia, he was a weird one " Saix said looking at the site.

" I have an idea " Axel said rubbing his hands together

" What kind of an idea?" Saix asked

" We're going to use this site to find our strong hearted people " Axel said

" How are we suppose to do that?" Saix asked

" I think I can create an email that will be sent to everyone person on this site that will active when a strong hearted person comes close " Axel said

" You think you could do that " Saix asked

" With a little luck and magic, maybe " Axel said as he began creating the email

Our World

Lori was on the bus just staring out the window. Shorttae and K were moving today so they weren't on the bus. The whole bus ride Lori had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was happening. By the time she got to her bus stop she just brushed it off as her being worried about her pool party tonight. Hey who won't, her friends plus water, plus all the perverts in her neighboorhood was just asking for trouble.

When she stepped off the bus she started to head home. Most of the other kids stayied to play football but she had to get ready. When she got home she ran outside to make sure the pool guy was came. Lori looked into the pool and saw that the pool hadn't been cleaned at all.

" Dang it!" she yelled before she ran over to the corner of the patio and grabbedd the pool brush

World Next To Darkness

" I think I got it " Axel said glaring at the computer

" It's about time, all you did was get angry and set the computer of fire " Saix said

" Like I was saying, I will have sent to an email to every strong hearted person once I press enter " Axel said " I will push it in 5...4...3...2.-"

" JUST PUSH IT DAMN IT!" Saix yelled

" Touche " Axel said right before pusing the enter key " And thus are search begins "

" Ok I understand how the email works but how do we get them here?" Saix asked

" The email is just a three word sentence with a button on it. If the person clicks the button a dark portal will transport them to a cell in the castle covered in darkness " Axel said

" You have this all figured out don't you?" Saix asked

" Yep " Axel said staring at the computer

Our World

When Lori finished cleaning the pool she brought out of the food her mom said she could use. That included pizzas, 6 bottles of pop, hot dogs, and the four diffrent chips. Looking at the clock she saw that she had a half and hour before her guests arrived. She thought it would be a great idea to go upstairs and check on her stories.

When she got upstairs she opened up her computer and went straight to her email. She was about to see a new message she got from someone called Dancing Flames.

" What's this?" she asked herself. She figured that Katie must have changed her email address, but was still alittle bit worried. She was about to open the email when an annoying beat rang through the room. Looking down at the bottom right pocket of her cargo pants she took out a small silver flip phone.

" Hello?" Lori said answering her phone

" Hey, Lori!" a very cheerfull voice said on the other line

" MANDA!" Lori nearly screamed

" Hey! Listen the guard at the gate is being mean so can you tell him that were going to a party at your house?" Manda asked

" Sure " Lori said as she heard Amanda hand over the phone

" Hello " a male voice said

" Hey! George can you let my friend go, I have a party going on tonight and I need you to let my guests in " Lori said

" Alright, then. I let all your guests in as well " George said

" Thank you!" Lori said cheerfully as the phone was handed back to Amanda

" Thanks girl " Manda said

" So you'll be at my house in two minutes?" Lori asked

" Yep, see-ya " Manda said two seconds before hanging up the phone

Lori turned her computer on sleeping mode, completely forgetting about the email, and ran downstairs. She ran to her bedroom and changed into her purple biniki.

" Nothing will go wrong tonight " Lori kept telling herself

World Next To Darkness

" AXEL!" Saix yelled while in the castle's dugeons

" What!" Axel replied annoyied

" How many prisoners do we have so far?" Saix asked

" Only three " Axel said " And I think the girl and the older boy the ones we should be concerned about "

" Do you think we should call this off?" Saix asked

" NO WAY!" Axel yelled " The computer said that another email was actived and we'll wait for that person to get here"

" Fine " Saix agreed " But what about the three prisoners now?"

" They'll be fine " Axel said walking towards a large prison cell " Won't you "

Inside three teens sat staring at the bars of the cell.

* * *

Angel: HEY! Ok I already figured out who the three teens are so 

Aki and Haru: Are they us!

Skittles and Element: What about us!

Angel: You'll have to review, to find out!


	5. Cell Mates

**Here you guys go! REVIEW! Oh and I have a new Truth or Dare story! Go Check it out!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teenage girl looked about sixteen years old. Her very dark brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and it is slightly wavy. She had deep cerulean blue eyes with think lashes that glitter with hidden intelligence. Her skin was fair, with a hint of a tan from being outside a lot and freckles dotting across part of her cheeks and her nose. She was tall, about 5 ft 7 in and was developed for her age. (AN: AN: Sorry Aki that was the only way, I could put it ) She was wearing tight dark purple long v-neck T-shirt with black Capri and purple ankle socks that just peak, over top of black tennis shoes with a purple design on the side.

" LET US GO BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NECKS!" the girl yelled

" LET ME GO AT LEAST!" the younger teenage boy yelled banging on the bars

The teenage boy looked to be around preteen and thirteen age group. His light brown hair was spiked and did pretty much whatever it wanted. His very light blue eyes that usually expressed the feelings of boredom seemed angry. His skin was pale, with a little bit of color from being outside a lot and freckles across his nose and cheeks. He looked to be about 5 ft 1 in. and averagely built. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a black leaf symbol on the front, black shorts with many pockets that come past the knees, white ankle socks that just peak over black tennis shoes.

" And I think that boy just came along for the ride " Axel said

" LET ME GO!" the older boy demeaned

The older teenage boy looked to be the oldest out of the group, about 17 atleast. His skin was slightly tanned in a way showing his mixed backrounds. He looked to be fairly muscular and was about two inches shorter then the girl. His short black hair was spiked showing he was most likely too lazy to comb it. His brownish green eyes were angry. He was wearing a Tool t-shirt with jeans.

At that point Axel was getting annoyed by these three kids. He summoned two disk to his hands. The disks were pure white and had a red linning. Equally spaced around the disk were eight spikes. In the four corners of the disks four poles were made and connected in the middle making a handle for the person holding the two disks.

" I don't want to hurt you " Axel said holding his disks at arm length " In fact I need you "

" What do you want us for?" the girl asked

" I really don't need the preteen, I think we just need you and the kid next to you " Axel said

" What do you want with me and " the girl looked to her left and saw the man she didn't even know " whoever he is! "

" You'll see " Axel said, he turned around and was about to walk away when the girl said something.

" Hey!" she yelled

" What do you want?" Axel asked annoyed

" Don't I have the right to see who's keeping me against my will?" she asked

" Will it shut you up?" Axel asked

" Yes " she said

" Fine " Axel said removing his black hood. Axel was a tall firey red headed boy. His hair was spiked to the extreme and seemed to do what ever it wanted. His face was clear expected for two triangle blue marks under his blue eyes. His eyes where pointed and seemed to look annoyed. He quickly pulled back his hood and looked at the girl.

" Happy, now? " Axel asked

" Yep " the girl said

" Good, and don't worry you won't be alone with the boy for long " Axel said

Axel and Saix took this as an excuse to leave. After they left the teenage girl sat down on the cold cell floor with the boys.

" What do you think he meant by that, Aki?" the boy asked

" I don't know Haru " Aki told him

" Look!" Haru yelled pointing to something on the cell's ceiling. It looked like a black hole that engulfed the center of the ceiling.

" I don't know " Aki said " Maybe it's a way out of here "

" Or maybe it's the way we got in here! I don't really remember anything " Haru said straching his head

" I do " Aki said staring at the black hole " I just got back from school and you were on the computer. I went to go check my email when I see you already signed in. I asked if I could use the computer, you said no. I pushed you out of the chair and sat you shoved me. We started fighting and I somehow got onto the computer. I checked my email and founded out I got a strange email from someone called Dancing Flames. I wanted to delete the email but you said it might be something cool. So you open it for me. Inside their was a message or something and you clicked the mouse. The next thing, I know you got sucked into the computer. I was freaked out and clicked the mouse too and then I woke up next to you in this cell "

" So you think that thing is the reason we're here?" Haru asked

" That, and the email I told you not to click on " Aki said

" Wait, you guys got an email too?" the older teenage boy asked

" You got one?" Haru asked

" Yeah, I was looking up music to play on my bass when I got this weird email. I clicked on it and the next thing, I knew I'm in a cage and there's some freak with red hair talking to me " he said

" It's the email " Aki determined " It's being sent to us and then somehow we got transported here "

" But what if it got sent to other people?" Haru asked

" We can only pray that they don't click on it " the older teenage boy said

Back With Lori

Lori opened the door to her best friend Amanda. Amanda was a crazy seventh grader who reminds Lori a lot of Mimi. She's always looking to have fun and is a complete skater girl. She was wearing a black and blue swim shirt and trunks.

" Hey Manda!" Lori screamed hugging her

" Hey, is the party out back?" Amanda asked

" Yep " Lori said as Amanda ran inside.

Lori went into her kitchen and made a sigh that read " Go to screen door for party " and hung it on her door. She went into the back and saw that Amanda was already in her fridge. Yep, that's how good of friends Amanda and Lori were, Amanda didn't even need to ask if she have something to eat she just opens the fridge.

" Hey save some for the rest of us!" Lori yelled

" Huh?" Amanda asked her month already filled with chocolate frosting

" I got to lock my fridge when you come over!" Lori laughed as Amanda wiped the chocolate from her mouth.

" Yes you do " Amanda said giggling

Somewhere else in our World

A teenage boy about 5feet 8 inches (AN: yeah someone taller then Aki! ) with an athletic built was glaring at his computer a phone in his hand. He had longish blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans.

" I'm telling you, I can't think of anything!" the boy yelled into the phone

" Oh come on Sukotto, are you telling me that you can't think of anything for your English paper?" a girl's voice asked

" I hate it when teachers say you can write whatever you what because then you don't know what to write!" Sukotto said sighing

"Oh come on, your bound to write something " the girl said " How about I come over and help you try to think "

" That's a great idea, Meari!" Sukotto said " With two of us, one of us is bound to think of something!"

" It'll be over in twenty minutes " the girl said

" Thanks, Meari your my last hope " Sukotto said hanging up the phone (AN: Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore? ) " She's my last hope because I already asked Saimon, half my harem and some strange dog to help me!"

Thirty Minutes Later

" I don't know why I'm doing this " a teenage girl said ringing the door bell to one of her friend's house. She was shorter then Sukotto that was for sure. She had almond colored eyes and long chestnut hair. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt along with blue jeans. Around her neck was a dog-tag that she got at camp. ( AN: Sorry Element, but I never got your email so I used what Skittles used to describe you in Owari! Which by the way is a great story! )

" Coming!" a boy's yell was all she heard before her friend Sukotto answered the door " It's about time you got here, Meari-chan "

" Sorry " Meari said walking through the door " I got distracted on the way here "

" By what?" Sukotto asked

" Nothing, just an email " Meari said

" What email?" Sukotto asked

" Oh just some email from some person I didn't know, I deleted it " Meari said (AN: Finally somebody delete's, the email! )

" Ok " Sukotto said walking over to his computer. He was about to open his Word processor when he saw he got an email.

" What's this?" he asked himself opening his email. On screen was an email from the screen name, Dancing Flames. Being the natural curious person he was, Sukotto opened the email. On screen were the words " Are you the One? " with a small link underneath it.

" What the " Sukotto though as he clicked the email's link. When he did, something happened to him. His vision became to become blurry and his head felt heavy.

" What's happening?" he thought before his thoughts slipped into darkness. The only thing that went through his mind was Meari's scream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lori: Hey I think that was a pretty good chapter

Angel: I know right!

Lori: We're always right!

Angel: You mean I'm always right!

Lori: Hey!

Angel: Sorry!

Lori: It's ok, who could stay man at such a pretty face!

Angel: You're right. But your just as pretty

Lori: Thank you!

Katie: ( pissed ) Lori stop feeding your ego by talking to alter ego!

Lori: Oh fine!

Lori and Angel: REVIEW! And look at Truth or Dare: Angel Stlye while your at it!


	6. Memories and the Beginning

Well here you go! Thank you for the reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sukotto woke up at the voice of a girl's voice. He knew it wasn't Meari-chan's but someone else's. His head felt heavy and his vision was blurry. Looking infront of him all he could see was a blue and brown smug. As his vision slowly regained focus the blue and brown smug actually turned out to be a girl. A very pretty one too.

" Oh thank God, your ok!" the girl shouted. Sukotto looked around, and saw he was in some kind of cell. There were two other boys in the room and the girl who's voice he awoke to. Looking to his left he saw something that made his blood run cold. Meari-chan's body laying only two feet away from him.

Back with Lori

Everyone of Lori's good friends came to her pool party. While everyone was in the pool or in Manda and Mimi's case eating way too much sugar, Lori was sitting in her favorite chair looking up in the sky. The weather reports said it wasn't going to rain but the sky was a grayish green and swirled in a way Lori didn't like.

" Just like in my dream " Lori said softly.

She didn't even see her best guy friend sit down next to her.

" Lori what are you doing " a voice said scaring Lori. Looking to her left she saw her friend Malcolm. Malcolm and Lori were good friends and Lori loved bossing around him. They would always get into pointless arguments. They also have really stupid nicknames for eachother. Like Malcolm calls Lori french maid ( AN: I rather not explain that ) and Lori calls him buzz cut (AN: He cut off all his hair in the middle of the year ) and sometimes even crippled. (AN: Football accident ) He was wearing his dark green swim trunks even though he can't go into the pool in his case.

" Why are you here?" Lori asked " I thought you can't go swimming with your arm like that "

" I know but would I really miss the chance to visit the home of the richest person, our group!" Malcolm said earning him a slap in the gut by Lori

" How many times do I have to say I'm not rich!" Lori yelled

" Sure you aren't!" Malcolm said laughing

Lori didn't pay attention to him, just like she didn't when all her friends called her rich girl or the Baby of 8th grade. That's why Lori never let anyone besides her friends know her age or, where she lives. She knew that she would be labeled rich girl from the start just like Mimi and her brother Adam were. Looking up at the gray sky, she had this weird feeling. That somewhere something really bad was happening, and she was about to get wrapped up into it.

She lowered her head and her thoughts managed to wrap once again around her dream. For some reason, even though every logical part of her brain were disagreeing with her, she felt like her dream did have a message. She just had to figure it out. Her thoughts were snapped back into realty when Mimi screamed

" RAIN!"

Looking up at the sky her face was, meet with a slightly salty visitor.

" Quick inside!" Lori heard her mother scream, but she didn't listen. Lighting shot through the sky and the crash of thunder followed soon after. Lori slowly got up and walked inside her home. Her friends were already inside on her couch watching the second to last episode of American Idol. (AN: Yeah my second to last day in school was back in May!) Lori sat down in her arm chair still in a daze. She sat there silence until her friend Nat came up to her.

" Hey, Lori we found this weird purple box in your closet " she told her.

When Lori heard the words purple box she freaked out " YOU GUYS ARE IN MY ROOM!" Lori yelled getting up from the chair

" Well yeah, but " Nat began to say until Lori ran right past her and into her room. When she got there, on the floor was her friend Mel hold a giant purple box. When Lori saw the see through box her eyes soften. She thought, she meant another purple box, with pictures of her preppy years (AN: I REALLY rather not go into that!) What they had was her memory box. She walked over to Mel and helped her open the lid.

Inside a rainbow of colorful toys, books, and money laid.

" Aw this is cute!" Mel said picking up an Eevee pokemon toy.

" Yeah, I used to be a huge pokemon fan. I even made a rap to remember the first 150 pokemon of the first couple seasons, want to hear!" Lori yelled

" No thanks!" Mel shouted quickly

" You'll hear it one day " Lori said softly

Lori, Mel and Nat looked through the box quietly until Nat pulled out a head band. On it was the Kohona leaf symbol.

" I put that in last year, when my friend Ashley showed me the world of Naruto " Lori said

" Isn't Ashley, Lauren Sharps older sister " Nat asked

" Yeah " Lori said

" Hate her " Nat and Mel said

" I know, she's an evil prep but her sister is awesome " Lori said

" If you say so " Nat said digging through the box some more. After what seemed like hours of searching Lori pulled out something. In her hand was a mini Starseeker keyblade. (AN: Later chapters will give info )

" Cool!" Lori yelled staring at the keyblade " I forgot this was even in here!"

" Is that a kayblade?" Mel asked

" Yep " Lori said proudly

" Man that game is so stupid!" Mel yelled

" What game?" Nat asked

" Kingdom Hearts! It's a game about some dude using a key as a sword fighting these weird things! It's completely pointless!" Mel yelled

" NO IT'S NOT!" Lori yelled " IT'S A GREAT GAME! IT' EVEN HAS CLOUD FROM FINAL FANSTY FROM IT!"

" WHICH SUCKED!" Mel yelled (AN: Remember those three animes/video game, cause they will be very important )

Lori couldn't take anymore of this, stormed out of her room leaving Mel and Nat alone. Walking into her kitchen she pulled out a glass to get some water. Just as she was about to pour herself a drink, she heard something. Laughter, girl laughter. The strange part was that it was coming from her upstairs' bedroom. Putting her glass onto of the cooler she headed for her stairs. As she got closer she saw that the light was on, and soft rock music was playing. Once she reached the top she saw her best friends Micah, Katie and Manda upstairs on her computer.

" What are you guys doing?" Lori asked as each girl turned around at nearly blinding speeds. Each one of them had changed into the outfits they wore to school so they weren't dripping water on Lori's floor. Manda was wearing a light green shirt with a dancing hamster on it with ripped blue jeans. Looking straight at them, she saw that Katie had something in her pocket.

" Are you hiding something from me?" Lori asked already knowing their answer

" W..WHAT! N..no! " Amanda struddered

" I know when your lying to me " Lori said looking straight at Manda's eyes

" FINE!" Manda yelled as Lori smirked " WE GOT YOU SOMETHING!"

" Nice going " Katie said with a sigh. She stuck her hand into her pocket and took out a small light blue box. The top of it was clear though, and Lori could see the necklace inside. A small silver necklace laid inside with a large heart shape locket inside. The heart was covered with small roses and two conjoined hearts.

" Wow!" Lori yelled grabbing the box out of Katie's hands. Ripping open the box she took out the locket and put it around her neck, placing her solid gold chain on the floor. She placed her hand on the heart and felt her eyes become teary.

" THANK YOU!" she yelled before pulling them all into a bear hug

After a few seconds like that Manda's face went blue " OXYGEN!" she shouted

" Sorry " Lori said sheepishly before letting her friends go " Why did you guys get me this?"

" Well with you going to highschool, I wouldn't be able to see you even if you still lived back home " Amanda said

" Plus with you going to Sea, we won't be able to see you as often " Katie said

" So we thought we should get you a present " Micah said

" Thank you!" Lori said once again

" Don't thank us, yet! " Amanda shouted " Open it "

Doing as she was told, Lori dug her nail into the side of the locket and pop it open. On the left was a picture of Lori and Amanda back when Lori was in sixth grade and Amanda was in fifth. They both made silly faces at the camera and where holding up peace signs. It was taken back in Lori's preppy years, heck if it wasn't for Manda she would most likely be still a prep wannabe today. On the right was a picture taken when Lori's eight grade advance science class took apart machines. In the picture Lori, Micah and Katie where taking apart a laptop. Well, mainly Micah. Micah was poking the laptop with a hammer, Katie was video taping it and Lori was writing out the report.

" You guys stinking rock, you know that!" Lori said

" We know" Micah, Katie and Amanda said

" Now, come on guys, if my mom find you guys up here she'll freak!" Lori said " Don't you remember what happened last time? "

" We deleted that virus and got your internet connection back didn't we!" Manda shouted

" Still, I rather not have to deal with that again!" Lori said

" Fine " the girls said

Lori walked over to her door and did a head count of everyone who left the room. After a few seconds she realized she was one short.

" COME ON MANDA!" Lori yelled

" I'm coming! I just have to exit out of myspace and your email" Manda said calmly

" YOU'VE BEEN ON MY EMAIL!" Lori yelled

" No, I found it there. The computer was on sleep mode when I found it " Manda said " You got a new email "

" I did?" Lori asked walking over to the computer

" Yeah, from someone bot fanfiction net " Manda said confused

" What?" Lori asked then looked down at her computer " No, Manda it's from someone called Dancing Flames. "

" But it says " Manda said confused

" Yeah, that's the website people, the message is from Dancing Flames " Lori said pointing to the subject part of her email.

" Oh " Manda said " So who is that?"

" I don't know, open it!" Lori told her

Manda did what she was told and open the email. When she did the whole screen was covered with a small message. In bold white letters was the question " Are you the one? " with a small white link underneath it.

" What do you think it means? "Lori asked staring at the computer

" I don't know" Manda said.

Manda made a move to grab the mouse but Lori stopped her.

" DON'T CLICK IT " Lori nearly yelled

" Oh, come on it's just an email " Manda said grabbed the mouse and clicking the link underneath the message. When she did something happened. All Lori could see was some kind of dark portal on her computer screen and then Manda was gone.

" MANDA!" Lori shouted

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: Ok, once this adventure get's started I'm so killing off Mel

Skittles: YEAH NO ONE BAD MOUTH KINGDOM HEARTS!

Angel: That game rocked!

Skittles: Yeah it did

Angel: Shouldn't you be helping Meari ?

Skittle: Oh Sh-

Angel: No cursing!

Skittles: Fine! ( poofs away )

Angel: Review!


	7. New Prisoners

Hi There! Well thanks for even reading this! This is becoming one of my favorite stories! Well don't forget to review review!

* * *

" THIS ISN'T HAPPENING " Lori yelled pulling out her braids " THIS IS SO AGAINST ALL THE LAWS OF SCIENCE!"

Lori is a very logical person. She loves solving problems that have a solution, but this was just insane! I mean how do you get sucked into the computer!? She needed to get help. She ran down her stairs and saw Katie, Micah, Nat, Mel and Taylor waiting at the bottom.

" What's with all the screaming!" Nat asked

" Is something wrong?" Taylor asked

" Yeah " Lori said grabbing Mel's arm and dragging her up stairs " Manda just got sucked into the computer!"

Mel ripped her arm out of Lori's hands and stared at her as if she was crazy.

" Lori that makes no sense!" Katie said walking into Lori's guest/ computer room

" I know it doesn't but it really happened " Lori said

" Please Lori you must be imagining things " Mel told her

" That, or you've finally gone nuts " Nat said bluntly

" I KNOW WHAT I SAW! "Lori screamed " How do you explain Manda not being here anymore?"

" She most likely hiding, so you could make us look stupid by searching for her " Micah said

" Please guys just believe me! I'm telling you the truth!" Lori pleaded

" Sorry Lori, but you have to admit that this is alittle weird and unbelievable " Nat said

" Fine, but will one of you guys explain that!" Lori said pointing at her computer screen

Every girl in that room turned their attention to the computer screen. On it the message " Are you the one?" was still clearly written in big bold white letters. Micah was the only person brave enough to walk over to the computer. She was about to place her hand on the mouse when Lori stopped her.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Micah shouted trying to rip her hand out of Lori's grip

" I'm stopping you from getting sucked into my computer " Lori said holding tight onto her wrist

" Lori will you just drop that!" Micah yelled

" No!" Lori shouted

Micah then ripped her hand from Lori and clicked the mouse. The computer room filled with a blinding light forcing Lori to cover her eyes. All she could hear was Micah's scream of pure terror before she opened her eyes again. Micah was gone.

" Micah?" Katie called with no reply

" Aw, Hell nah!" Mel yelled backing away from the computer

" WE HAVE TO GO GET HER!" Lori shouted

" Are you joking! " Taylor screamed

" She just got sucked into your computer!" Nat yelled

" I know that, but Micah is one of our best friends are we really just going to leave her out to dry like that!" Lori said

" Yeah " everyone else said

" Well, I'm not!" Lori said walking over to her computer desk and placing her hand on the mouse " And you guys are my best friends you better come after me "

" Lori, don't be a hero!" Nat yelled

" Sorry I have to do this " Lori said bout to click the mouse when something stopped her. Something was on her shoulder. She looked back to her friends and saw that Katie was right behind her.

" I'm not going to let you do this on your own " she said placing her hand on top of Lori's

" Thank you " Lori said softly She was about to click when something else interrupted her.

" WAIT! There's no way, an idiot like you will survive whatever is on the other end of this " Nat said placing her hand on the mouse with Katie and Lori

" Well if Nat. is going then I'm in to " Talyor said placing her hand ontop of Nat's

" Fine!" Mel said placing her hand on the corner of the mouse " But if I die I blame you "

Lori smiled and clicked the mouse. Just as she did the blinding light reappeared and when it disappeared everyone was gone.

" Lori!" a high voice said at the bottom of the steps " Your friend Katie's mom is here!"

Back in the Cell

" MEARI!" Sukotto screamed before running to her

" Don't worry she'll be fine " Aki told him " She just hit her head when she appeared right after you "

" She came after me?" Sukotto asked himself

" I guess, so. When you fell through that portal knocked out, a few seconds later she appeared right behind you " Aki explain

" What's going on here?" Sukotto asked

" We're not sure " the older teenage boy said

" That reminds me, I never did get any of your guys names " Aki said

" I'm Sukotto" Sukotto said pointing to himself

" And I'm guessing this is your friend, Meari?" Aki said pointing to the girl on the floor

" Yeah " Sukotto said staring down at his friend

" And you " Aki said turning her attention to the other teen in the cage

" Me?" he said pointing to himself

" Yeah, you "Aki said

" I'm Micheal " he said

That's so weird, what do we all have in common that made Axel what to kidnap us, Aki thought.

" Well, Micheal do you have any idea why Axel might what to kidnap us?" Aki asked

" I have no idea, what do we have that, that red haired freak would want?" Micheal asked

" What kind of name is Axel anyways?" Haru asked

" Who knows, all I know is that he his nuts to keep me here " Aki said

" Well, let's just hope that no one else get's sucked into this as well " Micheal said. Just as he did the portal on the roof opened again and out came a girl about Haru's age. She was covering her eyes and seemed to be confused.

" Where's Lori? " she said softly

" Who?" Haru asked confused

" My best friend Lori but some people call her Angel. Even though she's no Angel " she said rubbing her eyes

" WAIT A MINUTE!" Aki yelled " IS HER SCREEN NAME ANGELGIRL18647! "

" Yeah, why? " Manda said confused

" I think I know her " Aki said " Have any of you guys heard of a site called fanfiction?"

" Yeah, I write fics under the name SMGstring " Micheal said

" OH MY GOSH MICHEAL!" Aki yelled jumping up and down purely hyper " IT'S ME TOMBOY14!"

" AKI!" Micheal shouted

" YAY! I MEET ONE OF MY FANFICTION BUDDIES " Aki shouted

" What's fanfiction? " Manda asked completely killing Aki's hyper mood

" Well, then that kills my theory that fanfiction some how got us into this " Aki said sitting back on the groud

" I'm sorry " Manda said " But what is fanfiction?"

" Fanfiction is a site where teenage writers can go and post their works to other people can read and review it " Sukotto said

" How do you know that?" Aki asked

" Well I am the great Skittles88 " he said proudly

" Ok, but that still doesn't explan why " Aki began but was cut off by the sound of a loud scream. Looking up she saw that the portal had reopened and out came out a girl that looked to be a year older then the girl who just fell out.

" Oww " she complained getting up off the floor

" MICAH!" Manda shouted

" Manda, where are we?" Micah said straighten out her back

" I don't know " Manda told her

" HEY!" a cocky voice yelled

The prisoners all turned to see the person holding them against their will, Axel.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT... does anyone remember his name?" Haru said stupidly

" It's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized? " Axel said " Well, this is a turn out. In two hours I've added four people to my prisoner list "

Just as he said that four girls fell from the portal. The first girl fell stomach down and made a loud thud when she hit the ground. The other girl fell ontop of the first one, making the first girl cringed in pain. The next girl fell ontop of the second her and the fourth fell ontop of the third. (AN: OW )

" I think I hurt something important " the girl on the ground said her face not showing

" It was your idea to follow her " the fourth girl said

" LORI, KATIE, NAT, MEL, TAYLOR! IS THAT YOU " Micah and Manda shouted

" Yeah " the four girls said in unison

" Well I guess that I've added eight to the prisoners list " Axel said

* * *

Angel: Well here you go! 

Manda: I can't belive that only took us ten minutes!

Angel: It cause I had a dream about how this story was going to go

Manda: Really, who's going to be the first team out

Angel: I can't tell you, she might hurt me


	8. The Second Annual Nobody Race Begins

Here I am again! With nothing to do but write while watching Eureka Seven and listening to Never Again!

* * *

" What going on!" Lori demanded kicking her friends off of her

Axel was about to answer when someone screamed " AXEL! "

Everyone turned their heads to the left and saw another man in a black cloak walking to them.

" Axel you said that we only we going to find three at most! Not freaking eight! " the man yelled

" Well I didn't really think there would be so many strong hearted ( is that even a word? ) people in that world " Axel told him

" Umm... excuse me who are you? " Nat. asked

" We just a couple of nobody's " Axel told them

" That doesn't make sense, you're standing there so you're a sombody atleast! " Lori said

Axel and the cloaked man just laughed at her.

" You really don't know anything going on here " Axel said

" You kiddies stay here and play nice. We'll be right back " the man told him before walking off with Axel

" Ok someone tell me what going on here? " Lori asked her fellow prisoners

With Axel

Both Axel and the cloaked man walked into a small ledge with the perfect view of the heart shape moon.

" So how do we get rid of half of them " the man asked

" I don't know " Axel told him

" Well I have an idea " the man said

" Does this involve killing off half of them?" Axel asked

" No " the man said bluntly " Let's see what these kids are made of "

" So you what me to put them in a ring and fight?" Axel asked

" No, let's send them on a quest " he said

" A quest? " Axel said confused " What type of quest "

" A quest through different worlds. One where we'll test them on their endurance, skill and will to live " he said

" I like it " Axel said

" Good, then let the Second Annual Nobodies Race begin " he said

" Second?" Axel asked

" Let's just say that some of the nobodies that faded into darkness didn't all come from this world " he said walking off

" Coming Axel? "

" Yes, Saix!" Axel said following Saix

Back in the Cell

" I don't like in here!" Manda and Haru complained

" It's ok it will be alright " Lori told her

" Ok let me get this straight " Katie said staring straight at Michael and Aki " You mean to tell me that we all got sucked into our computer due to some freaky email sent by fanfiction!?"

" That's about right " Haru said

" And to think I thought Lori's party was going to be boring!" Katie said

" HEY!" Lori complained

" The real issue is how are we going to get out of here " a voice said

Everyone turned to the back of the room to see Meari just barely standing up. Both her hands were placed on the ground her back pointing out. Using her hands she pushed herself off the ground and managed to gain enough balance to stand.

" Meari are you ok?" Sukotto asked appearing right next to her

" Yeah I'm fine, I must have hit something when coming after you " Meari said

" You came after me?" Sukotto asked

" Well of course my best friend got sucked into his computer anyone would go after you " Meari explained

" But how do we get out of here? " Lori asked

" You don't " a voice said right behind her

Lori spun right around, and saw no one " Did you hear that? "

" I didn't hear anything " Nat told her

" Maybe I was right when I said you finally gone insane!" Taylor yelled

" Or maybe I'm just imaging things " Lori said

" Ok " Taylor said full of sarcasm

" At least I hope I am " Lori thought to herself

" Does anyone have any ideas about how to get out of here? " Haru asked

" Why, it's not like your going anywhere " a voice said

The group turned to see the Axel and Demyx standing at the foot of the cell.

" AXEL!" Aki growled

" Saix says that you guys are ready to be to begin your journey" Axel said

" Journey?" Michael asked confused

" What journey? " Micah asked

" Don't ask us we're just the messengers " Demyx told them

" And who are you two?" Lori asked

" Demyx " the blond said

" The names Axel. A-X-E-L! Got it memorized? " Axel said

" We get it " Nat said crossing her arms

'' Why do we have to go with the likes of you?" Aki asked

" Because, if you don't, you will die in this cage cause we aren't going to feed you " Axel said then looked straight at Aki " And it be a shame to let such a pretty face die " (AN: EWW!)

" Now we know he's nuts he's flirting with my sister " Haru whispered in Michael's ear

" Quiet!" Aki growled at him " Ok we'll go with you "

" We will?" Katie said confused

" Yes, we will. They are our only hope out of this cell " Aki told them

" Good choice " Axel said walking over to the corner of the cage and opening up a small door. Aki was the first person to leave the cell. When she saw that no one was following her she looked back and glared at her brother. Haru gave in and Manda followed Haru because she thought his blue eyes were cute. In a matter of minutes everyone exited the cell either because someone they cared about left or Aki's glare forced them out.

" Good now follow me " Demyx said

The walk was as silent as the wind. No one dared to speak for fear of what might happen to them. The whole walk to where Demyx had in store for them Lori kept staring at him.

" He seems familiar " Lori thought to herself " Like I've seen him somewhere before "

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Demyx yelled

" HERE WE ARE! "

Lori looked up to see she was outside. Behind her was a huge building with many green lights coming from inside it. On top of it was huge t.v. screens which the whole screen was covered with what looked like snow. In the left corner of the building was the moon. However this moon wasn't round like the one back home it was a heart. That's when Lori finally realized that she wasn't in the same world, she grew up in. Looking infront of her a giant dark portal like the one she arrived here in was six feet infront of her.

" Alright kiddies you are gonna go into this portal." Demyx told them

" And why should we " Meari asked

" Because, if you don't those shadows below you will take your hearts " Demyx said pointing to the ground

That's when Lori saw them. The being was small, like a little four year old but it looked evil. It was shaped like a human but it's skin was black and it had yellow eyes. It's ears were long and pointed extending from the top of it's head and curling in all directions.

" There shadows, trust me if you still have a heart long enough to see another one these again you'll be happy to see them. " Axel said

" You have two choices you can have your heart stolen by these things or you can go into the portal behind me " Demyx told them

" Child please!" Mel yelled by trying to step on the creature. However it didn't work, he foot slipped right through it like it wasn't even there

" Did we mention, that they're made of darkness and can only be destroyed by a keyblade? " Axel said

That's when it finally clicked for Lori.

Flashback

" If you say so " Nat said digging through the box some more. After what seemed like hours of searching Lori pulled out something. In her hand was a mini Starseeker keyblade. (AN: Later chapters will give info )

" Cool!" Lori yelled staring at the keyblade " I forgot this was even in here!"

" Is that a keyblade?" Mel asked

" Yep " Lori said proudly

" Man that game is so stupid!" Mel yelled

" What game?" Nat asked

" Kingdom Hearts! It's a game about some dude using a key as a sword fighting these weird things! It's completely pointless!" Mel yelled

End of Flashback

She wasn't just in any world she was in Kingdom Hearts! Turning around she looked at the heart shaped moon.

" And judging by that moon I'm somewhere between Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2 " she thought to herself

" Guys we can't have our hearts by these things!" Haru said

" Well I guess we have no choice " Michael said then turned to Axel " What are the rules "

" You guys will spilt into teams of two, three or four and go through this portal. There you will race against the clock to find the next portal to the next world before it closes. If it's closes you lose, and you come back here and have your heart stolen infront of the winners. " Axel explained

" How do you win?" Sukotto asked

" Well the final portal will lead you back here, where you will race to find a keyblade used by the newest member of the Orginzation, Roxas. When you do you win " Demyx said

" And what do you win " Mel. asked

" That's the surprise " Axel told them

" I hate surprises " Lori said

" Well you'll like this one " Demyx said

" Now go through that portal!" Axel shouted pointing to the fading portal

After a moment of silence the first person to step forward was, Mel. She grabbed Nat and Talyor's hands and walked towards the portal.

" Mel don't do it!" Manda yelled

" It's ok, we'll be fine" Mel said walking through the portal with Nat and Taylor

The next pair was Sukotto and Meari. After them went Aki, Haru and Micheal. The only ones left was Lori, Micah, Katie and Manda. Katie grabbed Micah's arm and walked towards the portal and stopped one foot before the portal.

" You came after Micah and Manda the first time " Katie said softly " Will you do it twice? "

Katie was about to step into the portal when and hand touched her shoulder. Looking behind her Katie saw Lori and Manda right behind her.

" There's no way your going to do this by yourself " Lori said grabbing Katie's and Micah's hands

" Don't forget about me " Manda said grabbing all of their hands

" Let's go " Micah said

They all walked through the portal as best friends, but the real question was would they leave the same way?

* * *

Angel: YAY! 

Aki: I"M SO GONNA KILL AXEL!

Angel: Aww come on, it wasn't that bad!

Aki: He kidnaps me then he flirts with me! How is it not that bad!

Angel: I dunno

Katie: Excuse me, I'm going to go play your Kingdom Hearts 2 game just so I can kill off Axel over and over again

Aki: I'll join you

Angel: That doesn't scream issues!

Manda: REVIEW!


	9. The Book

Well here you go! Hope you enojoy the chapter! SORRRY FOR THE MISTAKES!

* * *

A soft female voice rang through Lori's ears. It was sweet but seemed too mature for any of her friends. Slowly opening her big brown eyes Lori was met pale blue eyes.

" Good your awake " the women said walking into what looked to be the kitchen

She looked to be 20 or 22 years old. She was wearing black cargo pants and a red T-shirt. She looked to be around 5 foot 6. Her hair was blond and only reached her shoulders. In the front a few hairs formed two strangs that fell just infront of her eyes.

" Umm..hello?" Lori said lifting her body. Turns out she had fallen asleep on the ground.

Looking around, she saw she was in a large lovely home. The walls were pure white with pictures of landscapes on them. Looking around she was on a white carpeted floor with a white couch and a coffee table. In the corner she could see what looked to be a map. On the ground her friends and her fanfiction friends laid.

Sukotto and Meari were in the corner, Meari's head on Sukotto's shoulder. Aki, Haru and Micheal were on the sides of the coffee table, Haru ontop of the glass table. Mel, Nat and Talyor were on the couch hugging eachother in their sleep. Manda, Katie and Micah were only two feet to Lori in what looked to be a triangle with their arms all extending to the center. Lori laid back down and extended her arm towards the center to see it was just long enough to reach her friends hands.

" We never let, go of one another when we walked into the portal did we?" Lori thought to herself

" I know you awake!" the twenty year old yelled from the kitchen

Lori was utterly and completely confused. Weren't they just forced into a dark portal a few hours before?

" What's going on here?" Lori asked still next to her friends

" I'll tell you if you help me with the soup" the women said

Lori could tell from the women's accent that she was French. That, and that English was a new language to her.

"Are you French?" Lori asked walking into the kitchen which for some reason only a few feet away from the room where she was sleeping

" Well yes but, I can speak English enough to be a writer " the women said

" You're a writer?" Lori said walking over to the women

" Yep, I was a writer on a popular site, I found on the Internet. I figured that if I could get enough people to love me on the site, that I would have boosted my ego enough to send my stories to a big shot in New York. And I eventually did " the women said

" What happened?" Lori asked

" They got turned down " she said bluntly " They said the story ideas were ideal, but the way I executed them was poor at best. "

" Didn't you take them to somewhere else?" Lori asked

" What was the point?" she said staring at the pot of soup " No one would like my stories"

" THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP!" Lori yelled making the women turned around, and look at her " YOU'RE FANS LOVED YOUR STORIES AND, SO DID YOU! YOU JUST GAVE UP ON YOU YOUR DREAM CAUSE ONE PERSON TURNED YOU DOWN!"

" IT WASN'T JUST ONE PERSON!" she yelled " The whole city of New York turned me down! I didn't belong so I ran. I went, home to Universite du Quebec a Montreal."

" But don't you ever regret it?" Lori asked

" Everyday! It's the reason I'm here in this world!" she said just as the pot began to boil over. The women now annoyed grabbed the top of the pot and threw the top open to the bubbles inside would go down

" What do you mean?" Lori asked

" Well, when I got back to Quebec the first thing, I did was rush to find my laptop to write to my reviewers that I didn't get my deal. However when I did I got an email from the site I wrote on. It was a PM from some guy with the name Cloaked Schemer. I went to my friend Maulrai room to see if he was using my fanfiction account again and he was just as confused as I was. So I went to ask my friend Lourd, the smart one, only to find him being sucked into my computer!" the women said

Lori was beginning to find it strange that the women who had been through the same thing, she was going through now, wasn't out trying to find her friends.

" Well I was freaked out like anyone else in that position would be, so me and Maulrai followed him. The next thing, I know I'm facing my friends in a race for survival, loosing and being left behind here. " she said beginning to pour seasonings to the soup

" That's a very interesting story " Lori said calmly. On the inside, Lori was freaking out! Would she end up like that woman, being 20 years old alone in some strange world? What would happen if she never did make it back to her family? Right now she would be happy to hear her bossy little step sister's annoying voice yell at her for not making her food the right way.

" I know your freaking out " she said reading Lori like she was a book " I also know that your name is Lori, your friends over their are Micah, Manda and Katie. Your friends Nat, Talyor and Mel are on the couch. Meari and Sukotto are in the corner and Aki, Haru and Micheal are in the middle of the floor."

Now this women was seriously crossing the freaky line and into the plain stalker area.

" How do you know all of that?" Lori asked

" The book told me " she said stirring the soup which actually smelled pretty good

" Book?" Lori said confused

" Opps! I guess that I never showed it to you " she said before laughing at herself " Could you watch the soup for me?"

" Well I " Lori began but the women cut her off

" Thanks!" The women said running into what Lori thought to be the master bedroom.

Lori just stared at the soup wondering. Her thoughts were everywhere until the women tap her shoulder. Lori turned around to see the women and in her arms was a small book. It was a white hardcover book and looked to be well kept care of. The women handed it to Lori so she could have a better look at it. On the front of the book was a small symbol. In was a light blue circle with a dark blue circle, circling it on the outside. On the inside was some kind of pure white shape. The bottom looked like the outside of a heart, but it was cut in the middle and a stick was coming from it. At the top it separated into three spears. Lori looked up at the women and confused.

" What's your name?" Lori asked " It's only fair I know your name seeing how you know my name "

The women just chuckled and said " Why don't you open the book to chapter 4 Part 1?"

Lori doing as she was told opened the book to the said chapter. What was inside surprised her.

" Larene returned to her dorm room in tears after New York basically ate her up and chewed her up. She ran into her room and login on only to see a strange email from someone named Cloaked Schemer. " was what the book had in it.

" Larene ?" Lori said unsure

" Well you're a smart one " Larene said turning off the fire underneath the pot

" Where did you get this?" Lori asked

" I found it on my yard only a few months after my friends left me " Larene said

" They left you?" Lori asked scared that her friends might do the same

" Yeah, but don't worry your friends won't leave you. Back at my race it was everyone for themselves not like yours " Larene said getting out bowls for the soup

" How do you know all of this?" Lori asked

" I told you the book told me "Larene said grabbing the book out of Lori's hands and turning to the middle of the book " Look see!"

Lori looked down to see that everything that happened to her was already written down in the book. Then the page Lori was looking at suddenly glowed and golden letters appeared on the page which quickly turned black. On the page was " then Larene showed Lori the book ."

" How does it do that?" Lori asked

" Magic, I guess " Larene said

" Oh, come on there's no such thing as magic, ghosts or witches " Lori said not really believing herself

" Oh no" Larene said looking straight at Lori's eyes " When you were four you used to play around with a wand acting like you were a witch. When you were five you began seeing things in your house. You even talked to them. You gave a description of them to your brother and he told you not to talk about that kind of stuff ever again "

" Those were figments of my imagation!" Lori defended

" Figments you still see to this day!" Larene barked back

" What's your point?" Lori asked

" My point is that magic is real! Shot it's how you got here!" Larene said

" So what do you expect me to do?" Lori asked

" I expect you take the book!" Larene said shoving the book into Lori's hands

" Why should I? " Lori asked looking at the book which was still opened

" Because it's been waiting for you " Larene said then looked at the book glow once more " Looks like your friend Meari is waking up "

Lori looked over to where her friends sleep and saw Meari slowly get up.

" Hey Meari!" Lori said cheerfully

" Hey Lori " Meari said rubbing " Lori who were you talking to?"

" I was talking to " Lori turn to look at Crystal only to see she was gone

Looking around she saw that she was in a small home. A coffee table was in the middle of the room and a makeshift oven was in the corner. Behind her was the front door and to the right of her was a couch and a few chairs. In the back corner she saw a door to what must have been the master bedroom. Lori was standing next to the makeshift oven confused.

" What happened?" Lori thought

" Did you make some soup for us?" Meari asked looking at Lori's feet

Lori looked down and saw 11 bowls of soup around her " I guess I did "

" I'll wake the others " Meari said not even noticing Lori's confused face

" What just happened?" Lori thought looking down at the now ripped pure white book she held in perfect condition only a few minutes ago " Did, I really see a ghost again?"

* * *

Angel: THERE YOU GO! I WOULD DO AN END NOTE BUT I HAVE TO GO CHECK ON MY MOM! JA NE!

Katie: And all Kingdom Hearts fans you should get who thoses people are!


	10. A New World

Well here you go! PLEASE REVIEW! TOMBOY14 IS LIKE THE ONLY PERSON WHO REVIEWS ANYMORE!

* * *

Lori sat in silence as the rest of the group drank the last drop of their soup. 

" That was great, Ang- I mean Lori " Sukotto said snapping Lori of her thought

" Thanks " she said softly " Where do you guys think we are?"

" I don't know, that portal could have taken us to Tokyo, China or even the moon!" Manda yelled

" Well, I really doubt the moon but we might as well go check around to see where we are " Micheal said

" Ok me and Sukotto will go and look in the woods over there and see if there's any food in here " Meari said

" Micheal, Haru and I will go look around the house for supplies that the person who lived here before may have left behind " Aki said

" Talyor, Mel and I will clean up this place cause it's stinks " Nat said

" I hate cleaning!" Mel complained

" Too bad!" Nat said picking up one of the soup bowls that littered the floor

" Manda, Lori, Katie and I will go and see if there's a town near by. Maybe someone could help us figure out where we are " Micah said

" Well then let's go!" Lori said cheerfully

Micah's group was about to walk out the door when Lori thought she heard something. Turning around she saw a small purple napsnack. Lifting it up she saw that inside it was the pure white book that Larene. Looking around she saw that no one even noticed the bag. Nat's group was mainly fighting, Meari and Sukotto were already gone and Aki was watching Haru try to put on his sock with no luck.

" Lor you coming!? " a annoyied Katie yelled

" Umm.. yeah!" Lori threw the bag on her back and followed her friends out the door.

With Sukotto and Meari

The small home that the eleven of them woke up in was actually surrounded by a thick forest. The only path that wasn't completely covered was a small dirt road that Micah's group took. Right now the two were very carefully walking through the almost unwalkable dense forest.

" I don't know how much more of this I can take " Meari complained while getting poked all over by branches. Her purple t-shirt had a small tear on the bottom but nothing serious, her arm however was a different story. It was cut up and she was sure at least one of them was going to be infected.

" Well you won't have too, there's a clearing up ahead " Sukotto said

Meari opened her eyes, which she had closed for fear of poking out an eye, and saw that Sukotto was right. After a few more minutes of more poking they arrived. It was much of a clearing mit was in fact a soccer field. Two nets sat on the opposit sides of the field and in the middle of the field a huge line ran right across. Huge stadium lights stood on the sides of the halfway line and for some reason the placed smelled like feet.

" Well, I guess this proves that there's a town near by " Sukotto said

" Yeah, but where?" Meari asked

" HEY!" a loud voice yelled " WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

The two turned around and saw a girl. She looked to be around eleven, twele age group and seemed to be upset. Her short black hair was parted in the middle and choppy where it ended just above her shoulder. Her dark eyes seemed to be caught between being pissed and bored. She was wearing a white short selvee shirt with a black tang top with a small yellow cat thing on it and shorts. She was surrounded by a group of very angry guys and was holding a white and black soccer ball under her arm.

" She seems familair ", Sukotto thought.

" Get out of here! " one of the boys said

" Yeah we were in the middle of the game!" another one said

" We would still be playing if Karin didn't space out on us again!" another one complained

" SHUT UP!" the girl known as Karin yelled

" Fine, we're going but can you guys tell us were we are?" Sukotto asked

" What are you guys, idoits?" Karin asked " You guys are in our soccer field and you guys have to leave!"

" Fine were gone!" Meari said before walking off

" Bye you evil nine year old " Sukotto muttered following Meari across the field to a path on the otherside.

What Sukotto didn't notice was that his comment didn't go unoticed by Karin. Ticked she placed the soccer ball on the ground and kicked it right at him hitting him right in the leg. Sukotto was on the ground in a second.

" DAMN!" Sukotto shouted rubbing his leg at the spot were the soccer ball hit him

Meari turned around at the sound of Sukotto yelling and saw him on the ground, " What happened to you?" she asked

" That little bitch hit me with that ball " he told her

" Why did you do that?" Meari asked Karin

" He was being an idoit. Maybe not as much as my dad but as much as my brother " Karin said

" So you hit him with your soccer ball? " Meari asked shocked " Are you insane?"

" Nope, I'm just Karin Kurosaki " she said " Since you've guys wasted so much of my time I'm now late for dinner "

Karin ran off, running right past Sukotto. Sukotto was shocked for a moment when he got a good look at her when she went past him.

" Karin Kurosaki?" Sukotto thought " Either she loves the show so much that she looks, acts and calls herself Karin or we're in...

With Lori

The girls managed to find a city near the home through luck, natural insite, and hard work.

" Don't you think it was lucky that, that trunk driver found us wandering along the path lost " Manda said

And a some poor trunk driver who drove them out to the city. Right now the group was walking through the quiet side of the city. They could clearly tell from the fact that it was just after sunset that it must have been atleast dinner time.

" Well after a few hours we manage to find a city about ten minutes away from the house. " Katie said

" Well all we have to now is find a way to get out of here " Micah said

" Yeah all we have to find out were we are " Manda said " We couldn't find a name of this city and no one would stop and tell us anything. "

" You guys are in a small town in Japan right now " a girl's voice said

Lori turned around a girl about ten years old was standing right behind Lori. Her hair was tied up into two side ponytails and her huge brown eyes seemed slightly scared when Lori turned around. She was wearing a pink and white T-shirt white shorts and matching red shoes. What bothered Lori the most was the fact that her feet weren't touching the ground.

" You're floating " Lori said her eyes as wide as a dinner plates.

" You can see me?" the girl asked confused

" Well I can see you, I can also see that your floating!" Lori shouted not even noticing her friends turning around and staring at her

The girl simply lowered herself to the ground and ran away.

" HEY COME BACK!" Lori shouted to the girl. The girl didn't even turn around. Ticked Lori was about to go after her but paused when she heared something underneath her foot. Lookin down she saw a small flyer under foot. Bending down she picked it up and saw it was a flyer for some clinic called " Kurosaki Family Clinic "

" Kurosaki? " Lori thought " Where have I heard that name before? "

" Lori, who are you talking to?" Manda asked snapping Lori out of her trance

" What do you mean?" Lori said confused " I was talking to that girl who was floating!"

" Lori no one was there " Micah explained

" What?" Lori said now confused placing the flyer in her pocket

" No one was there Lor " Manda said calmly " no one "

Lori was now confused and turned to Katie for some adive only to see her running down the street to the house they woke up in.

" KATIE COME BACK!" Lori shouted chasing her friend as Manda and Micah followed close behind

Back at the House

Haru, Micheal, Talyor, Mel and Aki all sat outside the run down house sandwiches in hand. Katie was first to show up and ran inside the house not even bothering to wonder why everyone was outside. Lori came soon after and ran inside with Katie and was meet with a strong scent. Looking around she saw Nat on the floor cleaning up a horrible smelling liquid while Katie paced around the room.

" What happened in here! It seems like a shunk came in here and died!"

" While me and Talyor was cleaning Mel spilled like three gallons of bleach! " Nat yelled

" Nat how long have you been in here!" Lori yelled

" I don't know, about two hours " Nat said choughing

" NAT GET OUT OF HERE ALL THE FUMES FROM THE BLEACH ISN'T GOOD FOR YOU!" Lori yelled

" I'm fine " Nat complained still choughing

" No you're not! You're getting out of here " Lori said

" Fine "Nat said dropping the mop and walking out the house holding on to her stomach coughing

" We should get of here to " Katie said walking out the door

Lori followed Katie out the door and saw Nat on the ground chouging.

" WE HAVE TO FIND SOME HELP!" Mel shouted

Lori then remembered that flyer that she found when she was talking to that girl and took it out of her pocket.

"We could go here " Lori said holding up the flyer trying to stay calm

" Then let go!" Mel said trying to pick up Nat but she was just to heavy " She's too heavy "

" Let me try " Micheal said picking up the almost knocked out Nat off the ground

" COME ON WE HAVE TO GET TO THAT CLINIC " Mel yelled running down the dirt path with everyone following her, well everyone but Lori. She turned around and looked at the house.

" Kurosaki...ghosts...family clinics...and now a bleach spill that knocks Nat clean out? " Lori said to herself " I think I finally figured out were we are. We're in...

" Bleach " a male voice said behind her

* * *

Angel: YAY! The first story we've done since we've came back! 

Manda: ( bowing ) PLEASE REVIEW! WE NEED REVIEWS! THIS IS OUR FAVORITE STORY AND IT GET'S ONLY ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER

Aki: And that review is me!

Manda: PLEASE WE'RE BEGGING!

Angel: PLEASE SHE'S BEGGING!

Manda: ( glaring )

Angel: Hey I'm not going to beg!

Manda: Evil

Angel: Thank you!


	11. Just a Nobody

Hi-ya! Well we're finally updating. WOO!

* * *

Just a Nobody 

With Axel and Saix

Two dark figures stood ontop of a clocktower. Looking down the two saw somethng they hadn't seen a while, happiness. This world was so much alike and yet so diffrent from World That Never was. This world called Twilight Town, under them was the train station and infromt of them they could see the sunset with small peeks of rooftops pointing out from the horizen. The streets where filled with smiling people and Axel could swear he could even hear some kids having a fight. As if on cue four kids appeared from the cornor of Axel's eye running.

Two boys and a girl all ran from what clearly looked to be an older boy.

" Hayner I'm going to kill you! " the older silver haired boy yelled

" I like to see you try " one of the younger boys yelled

The younger three all headed straight for the train station the older boy hot on their heels. Axel smiked.

Add a few hundrens of heartless, and a never ending plague of darkness this would be a World That Never Was in no time.

" Well looks like those kiddies already found out where they are " Axel said

" Hn. " Saix said

" When they get back here, then the real games will begin " Axel said the turned to Saix " Do you think that we should have sent them to that world? I mean we can't have them dying out there, we need to turn them into heartless "

" That's precisely why I sent them to that world, to fish out the weak ones and get rid of them now. After this we'll send them to an easy world to take out any that may have gotten through. That should leave us with the strongest ones. "

" After that we'll bring them here for the final test " Axel said

" I think after that we should send them to a couple more worlds " Saix said

" Why should we do that?" Axel asked

" Well there going to have to great fighters when they get here. Why train them when we can force them to learn?" Saix said

" Good point " Axel said

" Besides I can tell that one of those girls has some serious darkness in her heart " Saix said

" Which one?" Axel asked

" I'm not sure, but I can just tell she'll be easy pickings to turn into a nobody " Saix said looking at the sunset

Axel looked over at Saix and sighed.

" Makes you wish you had a heart doesn't it? " Axel said staring at the sunset along with Saix

" Without a heart we are just a body and soul. We are neither light or darkness. The only way we can solve that is with Kingdom Hearts. " Saix said standing up " When we get those new nobodies at the end of the race we should have enough people to bring us endless amount of hearts "

" This race was a good idea after " Axel said

" I guess so " Saix said. Saix then turned around on his heel and summonded a black portal.

" You're going somewhere?" Axel asked

" I'm heading back to the castle, since we lost those five members things have been pretty hetic " Saix then turned and looked Axel square in the eye " Don't mess this up Axel, we need more strong hearts " Saix said before walking in to the portal, disappearing soon after him.

Axel smirked.

" Great idea, Olette, pushing Seifer into that train was genuis! " a male voice shouted

Looking down Axel could see the three younger kids from earlier.

" Thanks Hayner " the girl, named Olette said then began to worry " I just hope Seifer and his gang don't come after us "

" Knowing them, they will. So it might be best if we get going " the other more rounder boy said

" Good idea Pence!" Olette said cheerfully " We can go to my house my mom just got some watermellon from the beach too!"

" Then let's go!" Hayner said before the three took off running.

Looking back up Axel was suprised to see it was twillight already. The sun's rays had covered the whole horizen and just above it pink, purple and dark blue sky had decorated the backround. Looking higher up, Axel saw that high above the sky was pitch black with small stars glowing in the darkness. In the top right cornor of his eye he could see a beautifull cresent moon high in the sky.

Thinking back to what Saix had said Axel began to think that twillight was alot like nobodies.

" Both of us are neither light nor darkness. I'm not a human nor a heartless. I'm just " Axel thought looking at the sun slowly fall under the horizen and the darkness slowly fall over the land " a nobody "

With Roxas

A teenage boy layied in his room staring blankly at the room. His room, sheets and carpet where all pure white. The only hints of color in the room was the black robes that littered the floor. On the left hand side of the room in the middle of the wall a small French window stood letting in a cool breeze. Underneath the window a small white bed where the teenage boy was lying down.

He looked to be around 14 maybe 15 years of age and had blond spiky hair. His blue eyes seemed to be pondering something and he was was wearing a long black robe like the other members of the Organization XIII. Lifting his right arm as if to touch the ceilinghe summoned his keyblade.

It was the Kingdom Key. Anyone who saw it wouldn't think of it of a weapon. Heck, Roxas still had trouble believing how powerfull it is. It looked to him to be just a long key which a crown shape blade. It had a handle on the bottom with a large square link and a silver key chain. It wasn't the keyblade that bothered him, it was the fact he could summon it that did.

He had over heard from Axel that only the Keyblade master could summon the keyblade so how could he could? Roxas rolled over in his bed a stared at the keyblade.

" Who am I? " Roxas though

* * *

Angel: Haha, isn't it funny. Turns out this chapter was in the back of our computer files collecting dust! And we forgot all about it! ( nervous laugh ) 

Aki: (glare ) That's not funny

Angel: ( panics ) IT'S ALL MANDA'S FAULT! ( dives under bed )

Manda: (lifts up sheets ) ANGEL ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO SELL ME OUT LIKE THAT!

Angel: YES! ( pulls sheets over head )

Aki: ( sighs ) Yeah, we now this chapter has nothing to do with us, but still this chapter had some good info and the intro of a new character, Roxas!

Angel: ( pulls sheets off of head ) He's not new, he's an important character of Kingdom Hearts 2!

Aki: ( confused ) He is?

Manda: GEES AKI IF YOUR NOT GOING TO PLAY THE GAME ATLEAST GET THE MANGA!

Angel and Aki: THEY HAVE A MANGA!?

Manda: Well da! Maybe later we can ( huge gust of wind flies by ) ( turns to see Angel long gone ) REVIEW


End file.
